Cosas que no cambian
by longliveotakus500
Summary: El titulo da una pista, para mayor información consulte el interior. AU


**Hola gente, bienvenidos a otro de mis fanfics (seguramente plagiados de algún otro anime) Bueno una aclaración este fic no esta relacionado para nada con another side of the story, solo se me ocurrió por ver la imagen que ven a la izquierda del mismo fic que se me pareció muy kawai por lo tanto todo lo cantado aquí sera AU. Bueno sin decir mas espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

_1988_

_Yomiyama, __Japón_

_Era un día tranquilo típico que se podía vivir en el pequeño pueblo de Yomiyama que se encuentra al oeste de la cuidad de Tokio. La gente transitaba por las calles del mismo pueblo, otros se encontraban simplemente descansando en sus casas, algunos se encontraban trabajando ya sea dentro o fuera del pueblo y otros estaban en clase en las escuelas locales. Pero a diferencia del resto de las escuelas de Japón, la escuela secundaria de Yomiyama tenia un oscuro secreto que hacia que sus estudiantes principalmente los de 9o grado sufrieran como nunca se lo imaginarían. Sin embargo para las chicas de esta historia tendrán mucho tiempo para preocuparse de esto._

_Escuela Primaria__ de Yomiyama _

_La Primaria del pueblo es un edificio que ese encuentra cruzando al lado opuesto de la escuela secundaria de Yomiyama. Es muy amplia y por lo que se rumorea tiene la misma edad que el pueblo mismo pero a pesar del paso del tiempo esta muy bien cuidada. Aquí es donde los padres dejan a sus niños para que empiecen su educación y seguramente después los envíen a lo que seria la trampa mortal que es la escuela de Yomi North._

_Durante las clases de 8:00 AM a 1:00 PM llegan un total de 15 niños y niñas todos a dedicarse a hacer lo que haría un simple niño a esa edad, dibujar, pintar con sus manos, dormirse en el salón o simplemente hablar con amigos, bueno hablar en lo que te podía permitir la edad, sin embargo había una chica que simplemente no hacia estas cosas tan normales o que si las hacia solo hacia dos y era en solitario, sin compañía de nadie._

_Esa pequeña se llamaba Mei Fujioka una chica un poco mas baja que los que estaban en la escuela, de pelo negro corto con un ahoge que sobresalía de su cabello, expresión calmada y de ojo rojo y digo ojo por que tenia un parche que le cubría su otro ojo, solo los maestros sabían un poco de su vida privada pero muy apenas conocían a la familia de Mei. Sabían que tenia una hermana gemela pero sus padres eran un misterio ya que su abuela iba por ella siempre. __Ella simplemente se la pasaba dibujando sobre una hoja de papel sin preocuparse mucho de lo que hacían el resto de sus compañeros, de hecho de vez en cuando venia un pequeño para acompañarla a dibujar sin embargo después de un rato se iba de ahí aunque claro ella nunca le prestaba atención._

_Como se dijo la pequeña Mei ignoraba completamente el mundo a su alrededor por lo tanto no se fijaba en que estaba siendo observada ¿Por quienes? Por otras 5 niñas, bueno para ser exacto 3 niñas y 2 de sus amigas._

_¿Por que? Para serles honesto ellas tampoco lo sabían. Seguramente se sentían extrañadas por el comportamiento de Mei y bueno el parche tampoco ayudaba a mejorar su opinión personal de ella. En las horas que pasaba la clase las tres niñas se la pasaban observando a Mei viendo cada una de sus acciones, era como un pasatiempo o bueno así lo calificaban sus amigas. Siempre iban en grupo de un lado a otro platicando o simplemente recorriendo el lugar pero cuando pasaban junto a Mei 3 de ellas guardaban silencio mientras las otras 2 continuaban charlando un poco incomodas por las actitudes de sus amigas._

_Estas 5 chicas eran bien conocidas en el salón en incluso Mei había escuchado hablar de ellas sin embargo por mantenerse casi siempre juntas resultaba un poco difícil para los inexpertos identificarlas, sin embargo fuera de todo tenían rasgos físicos y actitudes que las hacían identificables: _

_La primera de ellas era una niña de pelo rojo que siempre lo tenia atado en dos coletas, tenia una actitud amigable con buena parte de la clase pero cuando el asunto cambiaba a Mei rápidamente trataba de dar su mejor cara de seriedad que podía, siempre iba en frente de las chicas por lo que muchos la consideraban la líder del grupo e incluso trataba de comportarse como tal aunque aun era un poco inocente. Hija de dos grandes empresarios que trabajaban a las afueras de Tokio, razón por la cual no podían pasar mucho tiempo con ella aunque de vez en cuando uno de ellos se tomaba un "pequeño" descanso de sus deberes para pasar el rato con su hija. Mientras sus padres se encontraban trabajando la pequeña era dejada con su hermano mayor que la cuidaba y la ayudaba en todo lo que necesitase. Ella quería a su hermano y aunque el no lo admitiera el también la quería. La niña se llamaba Izumi Akazawa._

_La segunda era simplemente inseparable de Izumi, incluso si no se encontraban el resto de sus amigas siempre se les podía ver juntas sin importar que. Tenia pelo color castaño claro, un poco corto y de vez en cuando lo tenia un poco desalineado, generalmente era un poco tímida por lo que siempre se la pasaba en silencio en clase aunque tenia mas confianza con sus amigas especialmente con Izumi. Al igual que Izumi tenia una hermana, pero era una hermanita menor que solo se llevaban por un año, sus padres a diferencia de los de Izumi trabajaban en el pueblo por lo tanto siempre la cuidaban aunque había veces en la que su madre no era una muy buena influencia que digamos pero su padre contrarrestaba ese efecto. Debido a las charlas que su madre sostenía ocasionalmente con su padre o con su tía la pequeña había aprendido un poco de lo que es el mundo real eso si sin saber a veces que significaba realmente lo que decían razón por la cual era la que daba los consejos en el grupo. Se llamaba Takako Sugiura._

_La tercera era conocida por su actitud semirebelde y luchadora. Era conocida en otros salones por desafiar a niños un poco mayores que ella y por los buenos golpes que daba, un poco fuera de lugar para una niña de su edad, era temida por muchos pero en realidad no sabían que ella tenia un lado dulce que solo compartía con 4 personas y no de esas 4 solo una era de su grupo de amigas en la escuela ya que con el resto permanecía simplemente seria, incluso cuando conoció por primera vez a Izumi y a Takako las considero molestas al principio pero con el paso del tiempo empezó a sobrellevarlas. Su actitud venia principalmente de su madre la cual era conocida por ser una rebelde, peleonera e incluso media cretina la cual era respetada por todo el mundo, por lo tanto ella quería ser igual a ella, su padre solo venia una vez por mes a visitarla debido a su trabajo pero su hermano mayor servia de influencia paterna, el cual al mismo tiempo ayudaba a que no siguiera el mismo camino que su madre ya que le contaba que mínimo para mantenerse en la escuela por tantas palizas dadas tenia buenas calificaciones lo cual esto también entraba en la lista de pendientes de la pequeña. De cabello castaño un poco oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros el nombre de la niña era Yumi Ogura._

_Estas 3 chicas eran las que principalmente se encargaban de observar a Mei mientras que las otras dos restantes solo las seguían para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien._

_Una de ellas se llamaba Yukari Sakuragi. Yukari era muy querida en el salón ademas de ser la favorita de la maestra, tenia una actitud inocente, aun mas inocente que la de Izumi y siempre se le veía feliz aunque durante las horas de descanso se mostraba preocupada por la actitud de sus amigas ya sea por sus planes para pasar el rato o por el caso de Mei. Tenia el pelo castaño y un poco mas largo que el de Takako pero mas corto que el de Yumi ademas de ser un poco mas alta que esta ultima. En lo que respectaba a Yukari ella solo quería simplemente que las chicas y Mei se volvieran amigas pero por como se comportaban las chicas sabia que se volvería muy difícil, su madre le había enseñado que le puedes caer bien a algunos pero no a todos. Yukari era hija única y sus padres se encargaban de cuidarla, cada día que la dejaban en la escuela ellos salían rápidamente a sus trabajos, sin embargo a veces no podían recogerla a tiempo por lo que le pagaban a una niñera para que cuidara de Yuakri aunque esto era poco común por lo que la mayoría de las veces su madre la recogía._

_La ultima del grupo era una niña de pelo aun mas corto que el de Takako y era conocida por su actitud alegre pero no alegre parecida a la de Yuakri sino alegre por que generalmente le veía el lado bueno a todas las situaciones posibles y era raro ver una cara de seriedad o preocupación dentro o fuera de la escuela. Su nombre era Aya Ayano y su actitud feliz venia principalmente por sus padres que en sus días de juventud era simplemente unos despreocupados de primera, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo Aya aprendió que la vida a veces te puede dar retos y que no todo se puede resolver con una sonrisa aunque esto no hacia que se le borrara la misma del rostro. El nombre del reto de Aya: Yumi Ogura. Cuando Aya conoció a Yumi por primera vez, Yumi simplemente hizo lo que hacia siempre alejarse de ella y dejar que su reputación hablase, sabia que si oía los rumores de como era Aya simplemente se iría como todos los demás, sin embargo se conmociono cuando al día siguiente vio de nuevo a la misma niña junto a ella. Pasaron los días y las semanas y Aya siempre se encontraba a lado de Yumi sin importar que hasta que finalmente un día simplemente le pregunto por que lo hacia y ella respondió con un me agradas. El resto es historia._

_Sin embargo esta historia hablara de lo que paso un cierto día de 1988 y que definiría completamente la relación entre estas 6 niñas._

* * *

**Hola, escribiendo un nuevo fic. Como fije no esta relacionado con ninguno de mis trabajos anteriores por lo que este es otro AU. Aquí Misaki si esta viva y vive junto con Mei y su madre biológica, ademas de que el transfondo personal y familiar salio completamente de mi mente si alguien tiene otra idea pues bueno solo pido que respeten mi opinión de lo que pudo ser el pasado de estas 6. Sera raro cuando actualiza el fanfic pero sera corto a diferencia de otros trabajos que tengo en mi mente.**

**Sin mas que decir Another le pertenece a Yukito Ayatsuji_  
_**

**La imagen tampoco me pertenece**


End file.
